Faith and Justice
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Everyone says it started differently. Superboy, however, maintains that it started with Superman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yet another story from me! This idea began forming in my mind, and wouldn't let go until I typed this up. I do not own Young Justice or Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to their respective owners.**

Superboy was confused about Superman. _Why doesn't he want me?_ He asked himself. _Everyone keeps saying 'He'll come around; he's just in shock, give him time.' But he looks at me, and I can practically_ _ **feel**_ _the disgust rolling off of him!_

Quietly, the clone slipped away from his 'team' (he wasn't _really_ sure if he could trust them), and began walking. He didn't notice the walls of Mount Justice melting away until he smelled pine trees; a scent he _knew_ wasn't in the cave.

"Hello?" Superboy called, his body tensing for a fight. A horse and its rider came into his view, but Superboy's body was still tense, as he still needed to determine if the rider was friend or foe. However, he did decide to be polite, and called out, "Excuse me?"

The horse stopped, and glanced at him.

"Another Human?" it asked, and Superboy jerked. The man studied the clone, and admonished, "Hush, Phillip." Then, he spoke to Superboy.

"Who are you?" At that question, the boy froze. He had no idea what to say, since technically, he had two names. The Cadmus scientists who had created him had called him Project Kr (but Superboy figured that the name would react poorly to **that** ), and his team called him Superboy (or some variant of it in Robin and Wally's cases). Panicking slightly, Superboy thought, _I don't_ _ **have**_ _a name!_

"What do your friends call you, then?" the man questioned, and the clone realized that he had accidentally said his thought out loud.

"Um… Superboy." He stammered, and the man tilted his head, as if he was considering the name.

"I'm Edmund," he finally said, and then turned Phillip around, saying as he did so, "It will be night soon. You are welcome to come back to Cair Paravel with me."

"Thank you," Superboy muttered, and followed the horse as it moved through the woods. As they travelled, Edmund told the clone about Narnia, and about his adventure.

"So, you're the king here?"

"Not really," Edmund laughed, "What I mean is that my siblings and I rule in place of Aslan."

"Aslan?"

"He is… I don't really know how to describe Him," Edmund attempted to explain, "but you will understand what I mean if you meet Him."

"I don't really understand," Superboy stated, and Edmund smiled, "I don't expect you to."

Just then, the three reached a castle, and Superboy saw a lion waiting for them. He saw Edmund smoothly dismount Phillip, and bowed to the lion.

"Walk with me, son of Adam," it told Superboy, who moved over to it, and the lion began walking.

"Sir? Why am I here?"

"You are here, son of Adam, to learn a lesson."

"And what lesson is that, sir?"

"Let go of your anger, my son, and come to Me."

"I… I don't understand. How can I be your son? I'm a clone!"

"You are still my child, beloved," the lion rumbled, and Superboy frowned.

"But why would you want me as a son?" he protested, and the lion again rumbled, "You are my child, beloved."

Superboy again opened his mouth, but the lion interrupted with a soft, "You doubt your value, beloved. Don't run from who you are."

Superboy returned to Edmund, who just looked at him, and stated, "I'm not going to ask you what He told you. But if you ever want to tell someone, I'll listen."

Several years passed, and one day, Superboy (now known as Leo to the Narnians) found one of his teammates in the forest.

"M'gann?" he called softly and she whirled around.

"Superboy?!" she exclaimed, and then questioned, "Have you seen Robin?"

"No… Hang on; I do hear him, though."

Leo led M'gann to where heard Robin's breaths, and called, "Robin! I know you're here!"

As his friend dropped lightly to the ground, Leo noticed that tears were falling down his face.

"Robin!" Leo exclaimed, shocked. "What happened?"

"I… You were there, Supey!"

"No, I've been here." Now Leo was confused, had time moved while he was in Narnia? As Robin explained what happened, Leo realized that his teammates were probably going to arrive at different points, and he knelt in front of Robin.

"I don't blame you," he told the younger boy, "you didn't realize that it was a simulation, and had to make hard choices."

"I thought that I was finally ready to be a leader, but… but I got you all killed!" Robin protested, the whites of his mask showing his distress.

"I don't blame you," Leo repeated quietly, "but I don't understand what exactly happened. Could you fill me in?"

As M'gann spoke, Leo listened, and when she finished, spoke again, "And I don't blame you either, M'gann. You saw Artemis 'die' in front of you. I'm pretty sure that I would do the exact same thing if _I_ were a telepath."

"You've changed," Robin noted as he managed to wipe away the last tears that were creeping down his face.

"Yes," Leo acknowledged, "I have."

He led his teammates into Cair Paravel, where he saw Aslan waiting for them. Bowing down, the boy waited for the command of, "Rise, son of Adam."

Then the lion looked at Robin, and told him to walk with him.

"Your mask has become your prison, beloved," Aslan told Robin, who stared at him.

"I… it hasn't, sir!" he protested, but the lion just looked at him.

"Then take it off, my son." Robin's hands shook as he reached up to touch the mask, and then he dropped his hands, whispering, "I… I can't."

"Then let me teach you, beloved."

Leo watched as Robin returned, and M'gann moved to comfort him. However, Aslan interrupted her, and told her to walk with him, just like he had done with Leo and Robin.

"Daughter," the Great Lion began, "why do you hide who you are?"

M'gann was silent as she thought about what she wanted to say, and then admitted, "I didn't want them to hate me."

"You must learn to be yourself, daughter."

Wally was annoyed with the blonde archer, and he could tell that Roy was too. Finally, he snapped, "Look, princess, you may think that my life was all rainbows and sunshine, but it WASN'T!"

Growling, the blonde archer snarled, "West, if you don't shut up, I am going to throw something at you!"

"ARTEMIS!" Roy barked, but the blonde ignored him, and carried out her threat. Unfortunately for Wally, she chose to throw her bow at him. He chose not to duck, and it hit him in the head. Roy raced over to his brother in all but blood, and shoved a chocolate bar at him, which he took. After it was gone, Wally rushed out of the cave, leaving Roy and Artemis alone.

Wally just ran, never noticing that he was in another place until he ran into someone.

"OW!" he cried, and found himself in the air.

"Hey!" Wally yelped, and began flailing.

"Don't flail around like that," a semi-familiar voice chided, "you're hurt!"

"R… Rob?"

"Dude, just call me by my name!" Dick laughed, and the two heard a voice call, "Are you okay, Richard?"

"Yeah, M'gann! I'm fine! And I found Wally!"

"Wait, wait!" Wally protested, "how do I know that it's _not_ some alternate world?!"

"Well," Dick started, only to pause to call to M'gann, "Hang on a minute, okay?"

"Anyways," Dick lowered his voice to the point that only Wally could hear what he was saying, "Roy and I would patch you up when your old man (not your father, I know) got really rough with you."

"That's not enough," Wally hissed, his green eyes narrowing.

"You have a scar from Reverse Flash on your back. You were lucky that you aren't in a wheelchair," continued Dick, still in a low voice, "Do you want me to continue?"

"N…no."

"Come on, Leo and M'gann are waiting for us," Dick chuckled, and Wally looked confused.

"Leo?"

"You'll see. Aslan will probably want to talk to you. He did for Leo, M'gann, and I."

"Who's Aslan?"

Dick didn't answer Wally's question, but he did smile.

When Wally saw the lion, he had to fight his nerves that were screaming _Run, you idiot!_ Glancing at his (now older) friends, Wally saw them kneeling.

"Walk with me," the lion rumbled, and Wally forced himself to move, the rational part of his mind wondering why he was moving _towards_ the lion instead of running.

"My child, you, like your friends, are here to learn a lesson."

"W… what lesson is that?"

"Do not let your past or others define you, beloved."

"But, I already know that," Wally protested, but the lion shook its head.

"Then why do you act like your uncle?"

"I… I… I don't know. I guess because I didn't want to be like my father," Wally stammered.

When Leo asked Peter and Edmund if he could court Susan, the kings saw M'gann hand Wally and Richard (while they knew the boy preferred his nickname, both kings thought it was in poor taste to call him by it) several gold coins. Then Richard also asked to speak to them.

"Your Majesties, I would like your permission to court Queen Lucy," he stated, and Edmund's eyebrow rose.

"We're giving both of our sisters away, Pete." He grinned, and then Peter spoke.

"Richard. I expect you to take care of my sister."

"I will, sire," the royal spy replied, and Peter grinned, "Then I give you full permission to court my sister."

"Pay up!" crowed Wally, and held out his hand.

"Is this normal for you?"

"Actually, yes," the acrobat deadpanned. "Leo and another one of my friends, Artemis, once bet me that I couldn't do a triple backflip then manage to grab an acrobatics bar. I won fifty bucks off of both of 'em."

"I swore then that I wasn't going to bet on his ability as an acrobat again." Leo called from his spot, and Richard shot the forester a mocking bow.

Then, Tumnus reported that he had seen the White Stag. Even though Leo and Richard knew that they would probably be separated from Susan and Lucy, they spoke to their friends, and agreed to go with the Kings and Queens.

As they walked past the lamppost, Leo, Susan, Richard, and Lucy stopped to say their goodbyes.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, Remembering You, or Young Justice! They belong to their respective owners! And I know I didn't say what M'gann or Wally did in the last chapter, so I will say that here. Anyways, please read and review!**

The group found themselves back in their world, and Superboy headed over to the nearest computer. Sitting down, he began searching for anything referencing the name "Pevensie", and found an article. Slowly, the boy (he no longer thought of himself as a clone; his talks with Aslan helped) began to read, and by the time he finished, was in tears.

"Oh, Aslan!" he whispered, and fled from the cave, after he closed the laptop. He had found out where Susan (the only survivor of the train wreck, but Edmund had apparently died fighting a group called HYDRA, in the same crash that killed Captain America) lived, and headed to the nearest airport to book a ticket to England. After hours on board (not good for Kryptonians, he found out), the plane landed, and the grateful meta practically teleported off, and headed towards Finchley, Susan's hometown.

After asking around (calling her Miss Pevensie was odd, as he had always called her Susan), he found out that she lived in Professor Kirke's old manor, and asked for a ride there. Once he arrived, he thanked the man, and knocked at the door. An older woman opened the door, and the young man politely asked for Miss Susan (it was easier for him; less formal, as well), and was swiftly led in.

"Susan?" he questioned softly as he was shown into a darkened room.

"Here," a hand waved, and Leo walked over, and saw an old woman (who was clearly Susan) sitting in a chair.

"Leo," she whispered, "it is good to see you again."

"You too, Susan."

"Aslan answered my prayer," she breathed, "I wanted to see you before I went to His country."

Tears filled Leo's eyes, but he refused to cry.

"There is something I want to give you," Susan informed Leo, and he glanced up.

"Your Majesty?" he asked, and Susan asked, "Will you open that drawer for me, Leo?"

Once he did so, he found manuscripts, and carefully pulled them out.

"Susan? What are these?" he questioned, and the old woman smiled, "Records of the rest of our travels through Narnia, as well as the travels of my cousin and his friend, Jill."

"Thank you," Leo whispered, and gently kissed Susan's forehead.

"Leo?" she called as he prepared to leave.

"Yes?"

"I have one more thing… for Richard." Susan said, and handed Leo a CD.

"Tell him to play track two." Susan instructed, and Leo nodded.

"I will, Your Majesty," he promised, and left.

When he returned to the Cave, he started to pass Robin, but stopped.

"Are you okay, Supey?" the little bird asked, and Leo pressed the CD into his hand, saying, "Susan gave me this. She said it's for you, and she wants you to play track two."

Robin was silent, and then he nodded, heading over to the computer, and placing the CD in. He was silent for a few minutes, waiting for something, Leo knew, and whispered, "Lucy…"

A few days passed, and finally, Superboy heard the song that Robin ( _No, Richard_ , he thought) had listened to.

" _I found You in the most unlikely way_

 _But really it was You who found me_

 _And I found myself in the gifts that You gave_

 _You gave me so much and I_ " Leo paused; was that Richard singing?

" _I wish You could stay_

 _But I'll, I'll wait for the day_ "

"Is that Robin?" M'gann asked quietly, and Leo replied, just as quietly, "I don't know."

"It is," Wally whispered.

" _And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

 _And I'll be remembering You_

 _Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

 _And I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_ "

" _From the first moment when I heard Your name_

 _Something in my heart came alive_

 _You showed me love and no words could explain_

 _A love with the power to_

 _Open the door_

 _To a world I was made for_ "

" _And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

 _And I'll be remembering You_

 _Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

 _And I'll be remembering..._ "

" _The dark night, the hard fight_

 _The long climb up the hill knowing the cost_

 _The brave death, the last breath_

 _The silence whispering all hope was lost_

 _The thunder, the wonder_

 _A power that brings the dead back to life_ "

" _I wish You could stay_

 _But I'll wait for the day_

 _And though You've gone away_

 _You come back_ "

" _And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

 _And I'll be remembering You_

 _Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

 _And I'll be remembering You_ "

" _And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark_

 _And I'll be remembering You_

 _And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart_

 _And I'll be remembering You_ "

" _I'll be remembering You_

 _I'll be remembering You_

 _I'll be remembering You_ "

" _I'll be remembering You_ " Robin finished, and sighed. The three glanced at each other, and Leo gently knocked on Richard's door. After a few minutes, the boy opened it, and Leo saw tear tracks on his face.

"May we come in?" Leo asked, slipping into Narnia's more formal language.

"You may. Come, and be welcome," the acrobat replied, looking relieved.

"You never told us what happened when you visited Susan," Wally informed Leo, who flushed.

"Queen Susan gave me manuscripts of their travels through Narnia," he replied, and Wally nodded.

"Can we read one?" he asked, and Leo quietly excused himself, saying, "I'm going to get the first one, and then come back."

Leo slipped out, and returned with two of the seven manuscripts. However, as he set them on Robin's bed, he felt what he could only describe as a pinch. A knock distracted him, and saw Robin open the door, revealing Roy Harper.

"Hey, Rob," he greeted the teen, who nodded.

Roy walked in, and nodded at M'gann and Leo, and then grabbed Wally's hand. However, at that very moment, M'gann shot up from where she sat down with a soft cry. Next to her, Robin did the same thing, quickly followed by Wally.

"Grab hands!" Leo ordered, realizing what was going on. When the others looked at him, he elaborated, "It's magic! **Narnian** magic!"

A smile appeared on Richard's face, and he quickly grabbed Roy's hand, who was looking stunned, but hadn't let go of Wally's hand yet. M'gann grabbed Leo's and Richard's hand, and the group vanished.

When he could see again, Roy demanded, "Where are we?"

"Narnia!" M'gann smiled, and Roy looked blank.

"Oh, right," M'gann muttered, "anyways, Leo, is there anyone else here?"

"I… I don't know…" Leo stammered, and M'gann smiled, but Wally had begun walking out of what Leo assumed was a cave.

"Wait, shouldn't we scout out the area first?" Roy asked, and Wally called back, "We know Narnia, Roy, so we-"

Wally's sentence was abruptly cut off, and the others joined him.

"Cair Paravel…" Richard whispered as he pulled off his mask.

"It's been destroyed…" M'gann breathed, looking horrified.

"How long have we been gone?" Wally asked softly, and Richard sighed, "I don't know. But maybe we can go find some answers."

"Wait, wait, wait." Roy barked, and everyone looked at him.

"Why are we headed to some strange ruins and why did you take off your mask?" his first question was directed to the group, and his second directly to Richard.

"Well," the boy in question replied, "we're headed to those ruins because we spent… what? Thirteen, fourteen years? In Narnia. And, I took off my mask because Leo and M'gann know who I am."

"Thirteen or fourteen _years_?" Roy demanded, and Wally sighed, "That's in Narnian Time, not Earth time."

"But still!" Roy cried, and Richard asked, "Can we go? We're wasting daylight."

"Don't think this conversation is over, Robin," Roy warned as he stalked past.

The small group reached Cair Paravel by the time the sun set.

"Come on!" Richard called, "I want to change into Narnian clothes!"

"Hey, someone else is here," M'gann called, and the four that had been in Narnia before glanced at each other.

"Is it possible…?" Wally started, and Leo continued, "That the Kings and Queens are here?"

"I hope so," Richard whispered, and Leo remembered that Lucy was dead in their time.

"If they're not," he quietly told Richard, "you'll see her again in Aslan's Country."

Richard breathed in, and said, "Come on."

He led the group in, and they heard a voice say, "As opposed to hundreds of years later when you're younger."

"Definitely Edmund," Richard whispered, and called out as he walked (glided, Roy would later say) out, "Your Majesties, how have you been?"

"Richard!" Lucy cried as she raced over, and pulled him into a hug.

"Queen Lucy," Richard greeted, and smiled as the others came out, Wally dragging Roy.

"Your Majesties," Leo greeted the four teens, and was hugged by a young woman.

"Who is this?" Edmund asked, and Wally said, "Your Majesty, this is a friend of ours, Roy Harper."

"Oh!" Lucy chimed, "you all probably want to change into Narnian clothes."

"Yes please," Richard smiled, "this outfit tends to be pretty uncomfortable most times."

"Your chest is over here," Lucy said, and guided Richard to a chest, which he opened, and grinned, and drew out a black tunic. Still smiling, the boy darted off, and when he reappeared, was wearing the tunic.

"Much more comfortable!" he smiled, and turned to his friends, saying, "Go on and change! Roy, you should be able to fit into one of King Peter's tunics."

Shaking his head, Roy followed the blond boy over to a chest, and pulled out a red tunic. When he came back, Roy saw the others were also wearing what they had called Narnian clothes, and studied his friends. Leo was in a tunic of forest colors, M'gann was in a sky-blue dress, and Wally was wearing a green tunic. To the archer's surprise, Leo pulled out a bow, and nocked it, and Wally was pulling out a sword.

Once everyone had their various weapons (Richard had several daggers, and Roy watched him hide two in his boots), Edmund called everyone over.

"We were called to Narnia for some reason," he explained (for his benefit, Roy thought), "and I want to find out who destroyed the Cair."

"I agree," Richard said, a frown on his face, "but first, we need sleep."

Slowly, most of the group fell asleep, but Roy stayed up, choosing to watch the siblings, trying to decide if they were a threat. If they were, he decided, he would have to take them out. But if they weren't, Roy had no idea what to do then.


End file.
